


Ideallistic Crusade

by ibonekoen



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin of Locksley is leaving for the Holy Land, and Guy makes sure he says goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideallistic Crusade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tronzler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tronzler/gifts).



> This is an AU, and one day I'm going to sit down and write out my history of the Locksley family. Basically, there's Malcolm and Elara, and they have two sons, Killian and Robin. Killian is Killian from Once Upon a Time, and I do have it all figured out in my head as to how it all fits together. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it!

Guy of Gisborne paused at the top of the stairs, his gaze transfixed on the open doorway of Robin of Locksley's room. Robin's manservant Much had raised quite a stink about Guy disturbing his master, but Robin's older brother Killian had granted Guy permission.

A year had passed since Guy had returned from France, where he'd been living with his sister after the horrific fire that had claimed the lives of his parents and Robin and Killian's father. Robin and he had been a bit hesitant toward each other at first, which was understandable since they hadn't parted in the best of companies. Time had been kind to the young Locksley; he'd grown taller and filled out more, but his face still retained the softness of youth and his blue eyes sparkled with barely contained mischief.

Guy couldn't pinpoint the exact moment that his feelings for Robin had shifted to something more than friends, but he did know that it had been long before Robin's lips had brushed his in the Locksley Manor stables. He'd been home for six months at that point, and they'd worked to renew their friendship. The kiss had caught him by surprise and licking on its heels had been lust. He'd lain with Robin that night and known that he was Robin's first, and their love had grown from that night on, though they had to keep it a secret.

Now, he stood at the top of the stairs, mesmerized by the sight of Robin in a full suit of armor. Thornton, his oldest manservant, who had served the Locksleys since _Killian_ was a baby, stood beside him, making minor adjustments here and there to the armored plates enveloping Robin's body. Guy tried to swallow against a suddenly dry throat, and he must've made some sort of motion because Robin's head turned in his direction and his face immediately lit up with a brightness to rival the sun.

"Guy!" He shook off Thornton's hands and turned fully toward Guy, spreading his arms out at his side. "Well? What do you think? Am I ready to follow the King into the Holy Land?"

The very tip of Guy's tongue held the word 'no' but he forced himself to swallow it down. Instead, he offered Robin a wan smile and stepped forward. "You look very fearsome, Robin." In truth, he looked like a tall, lanky boy playing dress-up in his father's armor, but Guy kept that opinion to himself. There was no need to offend Robin so early in his visit. "When do you leave?"

Robin grinned, his eyes focused solely on Guy. "Tomorrow morning. Have you come to say goodbye to me already?"

Guy's smile turned more apologetic as he nodded. "Yes. I have business to attend to in York in the morning. I leave at dawn to get a headstart on the long ride."

Robin turned away but not before Guy saw his face fall. "Thornton, please help me out of this armor and then leave us."

"Of course, Master Robin." Thornton helped Robin remove the armor, then bowed before making his way to the door. He gave Guy a pointed look as he passed, and for a moment, Guy faltered before clearing his throat and stepping further into Robin's room.

"Robin-" He'd barely gotten the door closed before he found himself pinned to it, Robin's lips covering his and Robin's hand on the back of his neck.

Robin drew back from the kiss after a moment, panting heavily. "Don't," he gasped. "Don't say it. This isn't goodbye, Guy."

Guy let out a quiet laugh and shook his head as he brought his hand up to rest on Robin's cheek. "Perhaps not forever, but it is goodbye for a short while." His heart ached at the thought of Robin leaving for the Holy Land. He didn't even want to consider the possibility of Robin never returning. He couldn't bear to think of never seeing Robin again. "You'd better come back to me, Robin of Locksley."

Robin grinned, leaning his head into Guy's touch. "Always. I promise."

Something tugged at Guy's heart, and he moved his hand down to rest on Robin's back, drawing him against him. "Killian has asked me to talk you out of going." He felt Robin stiffen beneath his touch, and he sighed. "Robin, he is concerned-"

"That I am too young and unprepared, I know! He has told me as much, and I told him I am still going." Robin struggled to get out of Guy's grasp, his words tempered with bitterness. "If he was half a man, he'd go with me instead of hiding behind his duties here at Locksley."

Guy kept his arm around Robin, wrapping the other around him as well to prevent him from escaping, and he pressed a gentle kiss to Robin's forehead once the youth settled down, his struggles ceasing with an irritated huff. "Killian means well, Robin. He is worried not because of your age, but because of your inexperience." He paused, letting his words hang in the air a moment and praying they sunk into Robin's mind. "He is no more eager to lose you than I."

Robin scoffed. "I have trained with both of you on sword fighting and there is no one better than me with a bow."

Guy gave a noncommittal _hmm_ at that. There was no point in agreeing with Robin that his skill with a bow was unmatched; his ego was nigh insufferable already. "As for Killian 'hiding behind his duties,' as you say, someone has to remain behind to keep watch over Locksley. Why shouldn't it be Killian? He _is_ the eldest son."

Robin sighed and rolled his eyes as he turned his head. "Then why shouldn't I go to the Holy Land? I am not needed here." He hurriedly added, "Except by you."

Guy had opened his mouth to protest that _he_ needed Robin, but Robin had beaten him to the punch, so he closed his mouth and pressed his lips together in a grim line. He brought his hands up to cup Robin's face and guided Robin's head back around so their gazes met. "I do need you, it's true," Guy agreed quietly, "and no, I don't want you to go." His hands still on Robin's cheeks, he drew the boy to him and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, his nose and finally his lips. He let the third kiss linger until he felt Robin relax, and he drew back with a smile playing across his face. He studied Robin's face for a moment, then let his hands fall away to the satchel at his side. "I have something for you."

He brought a dagger sheathed in leather out of the satchel and laid it across his hands, then offered them out to Robin. The dagger hilt was simple, the grip made of wood wrapped in blackened strips of leather, but inlaid into the pommel was the Locksley insignia of a bow and arrow. The sheath was made from the finest leather, and Guy held his breath as Robin's eyes widened.

Robin broke the silence between them first with a softly exhaled " _Guy_ " as he stepped forward and took the sheath in hand. He removed the dagger and examined the sharp, shiny steel blade. A bright grin played across his face as he saw the outline of a wolf etched into the steel, and he carefully returned the dagger to the sheath. Then he glanced up at Guy. "It's beautiful."

Guy exhaled and grinned. "I'm glad that you like it. I know you will have your bow and a sword, but consider this extra protection."

Robin nodded. "I will carry it close to me always and think of you." He brought his hand up to cup the back of Guy's neck and tugged the taller youth down so he could kiss him. They both sighed in unison as their lips touched, and Guy wound his arms tightly around Robin, holding him close.

Robin pulled away from the kiss first, the grin on his face becoming more mischievous as he took Guy's hands and walked back toward the bed. He laid the dagger on his bedside table and sat down on the edge of the bed, spreading his legs wide and pulling Guy into the space between them. "Come, say goodbye to me properly," he implored, and Guy was only too happy to lean down and capture his lips in a heated kiss.

-*-*-

Leaving Robin in the morning proved more difficult than Guy had anticipated. The dark sky outside Robin's window had become streaked with the dull colors of dawn ages ago, and still Guy had not moved. He still held Robin close in the circle of his embrace, Robin's head pillowed against his shoulder. Robin still slept, a heaviness to his limbs that Guy worried would be his downfall if Robin were ambushed in the night during his trek to the Holy Land. Guy could only pray that Robin would learn to be a light sleeper, and he brought a hand up to smooth down Robin's hair.

Robin stirred but did not awaken, not even when Guy finally slipped from the bed. The sky had brightened to early morning pink streaks against blue, and he knew that he had to go or risk not making it as far as he'd planned before nightfall. He pressed a soft kiss to Robin's cheek and gathered up his satchel and cloak. Pausing at the door, he glanced over his shoulder and gave Robin one last, long, lingering look. He had no idea when he would get to see Robin again, and he hoped the morning sun would burn the imprint of Robin's face onto his mind.

When he felt he'd studied Robin as long as he could, he turned and headed out of the room, quietly pulling the door closed behind him. He ducked his head, feeling a hot flush rising in his cheeks as Killian exited the room next to Robin's, a knowing smirk on his face. To his credit, he refrained from saying anything, and Guy hurried past, heading downstairs as he pulled on his black leather gloves.

He paused at the base of the staircase as he saw Robin's manservant Much hovering near the entrance of the hall leading to the servants' quarters, and he narrowed his eyes before striding over to the servant. "You. Much."

Much straightened, his eyes widening slightly. "Your horse is saddled and waiting for you as requested."

Guy waved his hand dismissively. "You are accompanying Robin to the Holy Land, are you not?"

Much's eyes narrowed slightly for a brief moment, then he smiled brightly. "Of course. I wouldn't dare let my master leave England without me."

Guy had expected as much, and he gave a satisfied nod. "Then I am charging you with the duty of bringing him home safely." He pointed a gloved finger at Much, giving him a stern look and lowering his voice to an almost growl. "If you fail, I will not hesitate to make your life miserable."

Much gulped and nodded quickly. "Of course, Lord Gisborne. I swear it. Master Robin shall be kept safe."

Guy lowered his hand and nodded again. "Good. Thank you, Much." He turned and walked away, casting a forlorn glance at the staircase. He desperately wished to remain with Robin until he left, but York called to him. With a heavy sigh, he departed the manor, already missing Robin.


End file.
